IN LOVE
by babyangelholic
Summary: Asami Ryuuchi is a handsome yet sexy man who owns most of underworld in Japan. He is known as a cold someone with inhuman personality. taking no mercy to everybody whom in his way. but Asami Ryuuichi is a human to begin with. what will happen when he helplessly fall in love with a younger guy that can make him change 180 degree? Will Asami Ryuuichi be able to remain as INHUMAN guy
1. Meeting you

IN LOVE

summary : Asami Ryuuchi is a handsome yet sexy man who owns most of underworld in Japan. He is known as a cold someone with inhuman personality. taking no mercy to everybody whom in his way. but Asami Ryuuichi is a human to begin with.

what will happen when he helplessly fall in love with a younger guy that can make him change 180 degree? Will Asami Ryuuichi be able to remain as INHUMAN guy?

warn! Asami is not as cool as he is used to be here.

"Asami-sama, here is the report from Azabu club." said Kirishima, a guy that Ryuuichi trust the most. he is well-known as his right man.

Ryuuichi in other hand just nodded in reply, not wanting to waste his time, he immediately took the report and read it carefully. A smirk suddenly curved on his handsome look.

"Good work... Anything else?" Ryuuichi asked, staring at his secretary confusedly. Since Kirishima was not showing any sign from going away from his office. Kirishima just nodded to his boss, "Actually there is some problems that have happened recently around Sion Club, Asami-sama." he answered politely. as polite as ever to be exact.

Ryuuichi just frowned, showing such an uneasy feeling to hear that news. "Can you handle it? it is not that big matter, isn't it?" said Ryuuchi, smoking his ciggrate that seem super expensive for such ordinary people.

"But Asami-sama, the things cant be done by me or anyone else but you. lately, Sion Club has been targerted by some spies, and we dont know what to do about this. if they found out about our illegal business, we might as well get caught by police." Kirishima explained carefully, of course Ryuuichi could hear the worry that Kirishima had.

Hearing that explanation, Ryuuichi just smirked and smiled slyly at Kirishima. "Dont worry, I will take care of this little wretch. I will make sure this bastart wont dare to spy our club anymore." Ryuuichi said confidently, while his eyes gazing over the night view through the window. he just wondered, what kind of wretch that dares to messing up with him.

A young man ran through the road that was full with a lot people who walked across that road. he didnt even give himself a break to breath. he was in rush, he needed to do his job perfectly, though the job that he was doing now is super dangerous, he just cant help but do it without any complaints. he needed that job to keep living, because he's 23 years old for God sake. living alone without his parenst in this big city was his choice, he just couldnt bring himself to make his parents worried about him. he was not a kid that needs his parents whenever he got troubled. he would never become one for sure.

"Here we are." That young man panted due to losing his breath from running so much. he immediately took a quick rest at nearest safe place. he had been following an owner of a very famous club named Sion.

Taking out his camera, the young man soon began spying his target who was said to be there, making such illegal transaction with a client.

He then curved a naughty smile, feeling happy after finding his target, a super dangerous guy that he actually never wish to involve with. but it is his job, he liked it as he thought it might be quite interesting to spy a dangerous guy like that dude he was spying at the momment, the guy called Asami Ryuuichi.

Behind that camera, a pair of hazel eyes kept following Ryuuchi's movements. the photographer needed to admit how handsome Ryuuichi was, he was not only handsome, he has an aura that could attract people from both genres. with that well-built body and a tall body like that, of course Asami Ryuuichi made a perfect figure in every people's eyes, even men could envy seeing how lucky Ryuuichi to have such face, body and wealth like that.

"CLICK!" a sound from the young man's camera attracted Ryuuichi's attention as he smirked slyly while glancing at the young man.

the photographer soon realized that he has been trapped by that yakuza guy over there. he immediately took an escape towards any visible ways that could bring him out from this hell.

soon, the photographer found himself on the top of that building, with his panting breath, that young photographer realized that there was no way for him to escape from that place.

"Ohh... so this little brat is the spy that has been spying around my club, huh?" Ryuuichi walked out from the door with his fellow men behind, showing his handsome figure with that black suit and a gray tie that suited him a lot.

The young photographer gritted his teeth, he glared at Ryuuichi who kept eyeing him with those beautiful golden orbs. Ryuuichi in other hand started chuckling to see how amusing that photographer's reaction.

slowly but sure, Ryuuichi walked off towards the photographer without showing any expression. he just kept smirking slyly to watch the way that photographer reacted.

"Just give me back that film of your camera already. I will forgive a little kitten like you if you hear my words." Ryuuichi ordered like a boss, his cold persoality still remains the same. at least, for now.

That young man still stand there, not showing any sign to give up for Ryuuchi. "Ohh... what a brave kitten you are...Takaba Akihito... am I right?" Ryuuichi continued mocking the young photographer.

that young man named Takaba Akihito cursed silently, 'How can he know my name? Is he that powerful to even know who I am in the first place?' he whispered to himself quietly. Akihito has been a photographer for quite long time. though his parents did not agree with his choice, but he still insisted to do whatever he wanted. so here he was, finally got himself a very dangerous job like this, still he didnt show any hint of fear.

As Ryuuichi was about to reach Akihito, the younger guy immediately backed off with his camera still in his grip. "Not... I will not let you caught me like this, bastard!" he said while throwing a very sweet smile, an innocent yet strong smile towards the older guy.

Akihito jumped to the huge duct next to the building. "Crap! Catch him!" Kirishima giving his order. however Ryuuichi swing his hand to stop that order. he could see Akihito looks back at him once again, sticking out his tongue naughtily, leaving Asami Ryuuichi who was there, standing dumbfounded with his blushing face yet with his heart that thumping uncontrollably.

hello there! it is my first time writing a finder series fic. XD I have been missing this couple a lot lately.

hope u guys be kind to me. XD hope u guys enjoy this fic as well!

reviews are loved 3 thanks before!

happy reading~


	2. Love Sickness

Chapter 2. Love Sickness

Ryuuichi sat patiently with his serious face in front of his private doctor. The Doctor just blinked her eyes in shocked, after hearing what her boss had said. Ryuuichi had been troubled a lot after his first ecounter with the cute little kitten, Takaba Akihito. He just couldn't bring himself to forget that smile and those beautiful hazel eyes that had seen through him.

"I dont know Doctor..." Ryuuichi stated as his face started to look trouble in confusion. "I just cant bring myself to get rid of that moment. it was our first meeting, but suddenly my heart have started to feel weird whenever I remember that kitten." he rubbed his temple while his mind started to remind him of the younger man.

Doctor Serikawa just giggled silently, not letting her boss hearing that. or else she would be dead because of laughing over her own boss. "So, Serikawa... what happened to me? Did I get such a strange diseases that makes me feel this weird? My heart cant take it anymore if this thing keep happening." He said innocently, just like a little boy that felt scared of something.

Serikawa just smiled a bit, she can't help but wondering who was the one that made his boss made this kind of expression. she felt like the one in front of her here in this place was not the boss she had ever known.

"I think... your life is not in danger, Asami-sama." Serikawa smiled again, her voice sure made Ryuuichi felt at ease after hearing that statement. "So... what can I do to make myself become the way I used to be...? I just can't let it happen like this. I feel like I am not the Asami Ryuuichi anymore." Ryuuichi blurted out, making Serikawa holding back his laughter. 'Indeed, it is not the boss I've ever known.' she thought.

"Well Asami-sama... you dont need to worry. You just need to find that person and keep him with you for the rest of your life." Serikawa answered calmly.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! HOW CAN I LET A WRETCH TO STAY WITH ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. DO YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR JOB THAT MUCH MISS. SERIKAWA?!" Ryuuichi spat angrily, he couldnt even hold his anger the momment he heard that answer. How could he let a wretch like Takaba Akihito to live with him? To keep him like he owns Akihito? Seriously? He wouldnt wish to do that.

Serikawa got scared after listening to Ryuuichi's anger. Well, the Ryuuichi she has known finally showed himself.

"You stupid bitch!" Ryuuichi shouted. "Do you want me to die that much? Seeing him and even living with him would make me die eventually. My heart can't endure it anymore, even he only appeared in my mind and dream, this heart of mine started to beating like crazy whenever it happened!"

Serikawa immediately formed a smile, it was a very wide smile. Ryuuichi who saw that smile, sent her a death glare. How rude this girl was, he thought.

"Asami-sama, pardon my rudeness. but dont get angry, and dont be scared. because only this person that can cure your sickness. your sickness is happened a lot among people since a long time ago, Asami-sama." she explained as she placed elbows on her table with his hands under her chin. she then stared at Asami with her smiling eyes.

"What is this sickness already? just tell me right now!" Ryuuichi glared at her again. he was being so impatient, he just cant wait any longer to know the fact what sickness that he got.

Serikawa smiled once again, she kept staring into Ryuuichi's golden eyes. and said, "This is called Love Sickness!"

Making Ryuuichi sat there, with his dumbfounded face.

"Akihito! Are you there?" Kou, one of Akihito's best friend came inside his appartment, it was early in the morning, and Akihito had always hated to wake up in morning.

"Seems like Aki still sleeping like a log." said Takato, another best friend of Akihito. the three of them had been best friend for a kinda long time. knowing the fact that Akihito was sleeping in his room, they went straight to his room. opening Akihito's tidy room as revealing a sleeping cutie on a single bed in the corner of that room.

Akihito hated messy things, he would never let his room become so untidy. even his kitchen looked like a housewife's kitchen.

"Aki-chan! wake up! we need to go and hang out. you have always been so busy and forget to hanging out with us." Takato complainted with his hand shaking Akihito's body.

"Ughhh..." Akihito started groaning slightly. "Aki... you better be ready in 30 minutes or we will never visit your appartment anymore!" Kou threatened.

Akihito gave up and slowly he opened his eyes and glared at his two bestfriends. "Oh dude! you ruin my morning completely!" he exclaimed before run towards his bathroom to take a quick shower.

Akihito found himself eating a ton of foods in their favorite restaurant. He was too hungry, he recently had no time to eat properly, his works slowly killing him. his body was just too tired.

"You look so gloomy, are your job that tiresome, huh? until you become like this." Kou commented and placed his orange juice on the table.

Akihito just snorted and nodded in reply, he was too busy to fill his empty stomach with these foods. "Maybe you should limit your job Akihito. you seem so busy, not only busy but look like a gosht for me." Takato added, drinking his juice while watching Akihito eating.

"Dont wowwy guys. I haft no work anymowe nao." he said, still eating so fast.

"Dont eat like that Akihito, you look just like a pig!" Kao chuckled loudly with Takato whom laughing along with him.

Akihito just sticked his tongue out, he didnt care whatever his bestfriends said, the best thing to do now is eating, he thought to himself.

"By the way, how about we hang out at a club tonight? it has been a lot time since we had fun together, I've missed to drink some beers." Takato poped up with a nice idea. Kou just nodded happily, he was so excited to hang out around a club.

"Hmm... I have no problem with that. Just make sure you guys dont drink too much!" Akihito answered, giving a yes as an answer. Takato and Kou smiled widely to hear that. they were happy to spend their night time with Akihito, since Akihito was an innocent guy that was too innocent until sometimes they worried about him so much.

Akihito just sighed, he then remembered the time when he met the yakuza boss that sometimes poped up in his mind. he turned his gaze to the window, seeing how beautiful the sky making him wonder what the things Asami Ryuuichi was doing there.

Akihito was about to go out from his appartment. He was shocked when he found a perfect creature he had ever seen standing there, smirking at his way. "What... what are you doing...?" Akihito asked, showing his uneasiness through his voice. A handsome face that belongs to no one else but Asami Ryuuichi formed a smirk once again, and then he started to walk closer to Akihito.

Akihito didnt even budge from his spot, he was still standing there without no hestation and no fear, making the older one feeling more excited to see someone that has no fear towards him, the leader of underwold in Japan.

"You dont want to say what your bussiness here? sorry, I have no time for you!" Akihito said as he turned away and walked off from his spot.

Ryuuichi who was trying his best to remain cool and cold cannot take it anymore, his heart kept beating so fast the moment he saw Akihito in his sight. He immediately grab Akihito's hand, and turn him around to face him.

Akihito looked up at Ryuuichi's face, he was taller than him. his handsome face yet a manly one looked much better that evening. he even cant stop admiring the perfect face of Ryuuichi. as a couple of shining golden eyes locked his hazel eyes in silent, there was no need to say anything, it was like Akihito falling deep in that gaze.

"What... what's wrong with you? suddenly grab me like that! if you want to hurt me because of that time. just do it already! I am not going to run away." Akihito exclaimed, realizing what he had done early, he didnt want to admit that he was fallen too deep under the spell from those beautiful golden orbs.

Hearing what Akihito had said, Ryuuichi cant help but found it amusing. Even though Akihito looked like he was in denial, he was looking much cuter like that. as cute as wild cat with such soft fur and big eyes.

"I wont hurt you. but please, dont go." Ryuuichi said, almost like pleading. It was not like him at all. he was not like that. where was the pride that he had for years? where was the cold Asami Ryuuichi that can kill anyone without any hestation? Where?!

He didnt know who he was now, he was like he will do anything to get closer to the younger one, though it meant he needs to throw away his pride, as long as he can get close to Takaba Akihito, everything he will cost.

Akihito was surprised to see how Ryuuichi looked at him with that look, his expression was like a little kid who not willing his mother to go away from him. it was almost made him laughing hard. where was the inhuman Asami he had been heard from others?

Akihito made a fake cough as he sighed then staring at Ryuuichi. "I want to go... and it is my business! it has nothing to do with you. what's up with your brain suddenly come to my appartment, asking me to not go?"

Ryuuichi was speechless, well even he felt weird what the hell he was here in the first place. he had no clue, after knowing Akihito's address, without his relization, he was already there, standing in front of Akihito's appartment.

"I...I dont know... I just want to meet you..." Ryuuichi replied honestly, he had never felt like this before. the feeling when suddenly he became so timid and honest. 'Oh hell! this love sickness seriously killing me bit by bit.'he screamed inside his mind.

The younger man was like an idiot after hearing that confession, he was innocent, he was clueless with the things that Ryuuichi said early. "What's wrong with... you? It is not like we were kind of friend or what." Akihito frowned, but deep in his heart he felt so touched hearing that from Ryuuichi. he didnt understand why though, he just denied the fact that he felt like that. he was too selfish and naive at the same time.

"Then, please be my friend!" Ryuuichi suddenly blurted out, cutting off Akihito who was babbling to him.

Akihito was so surprised, he was too shocked to hear that. how can a yakuza boss that trapped him some time ago suddenly came to his house saying such nonsense things like they were friends to begin with?

"What...? are you kidding me? you are my target! and I am supposed to be your enemy. there is no way we can be a friend!" Akihito replied cruelly, as if it was a thousand of kinves who stabbed Ryuuichi's heart, he never felt the feeling when the one he loved sincerely rejected him like that. the rejection was too cruel, does love make you get hurt like this?

Akihito felt sad when he saw how Ryuuichi's expression was, it was sad, yet blank. he didnt know what he had done, but he believed what he said to the older guy was too hard until it made him hurt.

to see how Ryuuichi was, it showed how innocent yet cute he can be, Akihito found it cute and attractive, he was so cold on their first ecounter, and now he came, begging him to not go and asking him to be his friend. it was just too hard to believe. maybe Ryuuichi drank something wrong, Akihito thought.

"Do you really want to be my friend that much? I might consider it." Akihito finally said, breaking the silent between them. Ryuuichi jolt in happiness, he nodded his head vigorously, he was so childish in Akihito's eyes. But in everybody's eyes, if they saw the moment, they would think how amazing Akihito was, to make a wild animal become so tame in seconds.

"Okay... I will be your friend." Akihito said sincerely, since he didnt sense any dangerous thing around Ryuuichi at the moment, he finally decided to allow him to be his friend.

Ryuuichi immediately took Akihito hands, beaming in happiness. he then hugged Akihito with his strong arms, feeling the warmth of the little kitten that made him fall over heel for him. "Thank you so much!" Ryuuichi smiled sincerely with the eyes staring deeply into Akihito's eyes.

Akihito's heart suddenly thumped in crazy rhythm, he pulled himself away from Ryuuichi and turned away from his sight. 'What happened with me? what's wrong with my heart?'Akihito was deep in his thought, he never felt such thing like this in his life, and now how should he react?

While Akihito was deep in his thought, Ryuuichi kept watching him clueless, he was as innocent as a kid now. he was too happy to be Akihito's friend. and moreover he was too happy to be able to hug that slender body of Akihito. he thought he can do more things with Akihito after they became friends, thinking about that, Ryuuichi cant help but grinning like an idiot. yes an idiot in love.

Akihito came to his sense, he then walked back towards his appartment's door. Seeing Akihito was about to go in, Ryuuichi stopped him with griping his wrist slowly, not wanting to hurt his little 'friend'. "May I go in?" he asked the young man.

the young man blushed, when he found his wrist was touched by the older guy. he then slapped Ryuuichi's hand lightly and rush inside his house with the door still open up, giving the older guy permission to go inside.

"You can go inside now, or never." Akihito said and turned his gaze away, not letting Ryuuichi to see his blushing face.

Ryuuichi grinned again and followed Akihito behind, he promised he will never forget this moment for the rest of his life.

**To Be Continued.**

**finally! I am done with the 2nd chapter! yeeehaaa XDD**  
**happy~!**  
**hope u guys love it. sorry for many grammar mistakes and words error. **  
**reviews are loved~! please dont be silent reader nee. it helped me a lot XD**


End file.
